


Chalkboard Advertising

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Coffeeshop AU in which Amy thinks Beca might need a hand landing someone to share her bed with. She takes it upon herself to help her out without Beca knowing, which makes for a bizarre day of work at Bellas.





	

Beca knocked on the door of Bellas, the coffee shop she worked at every morning and waited for Stacie to let her in. She was wearing last night's jeans and a clean shirt, having only gotten two hours sleep between the end of her other job and the start of this one. The other girl unlocked the door and Beca pushed up her sunglasses.

"Morning," Stacie said.

"Mm," Beca said. She was useless til she got her caffeine.

"You're barista today," Stacie said. "I'm on colds and backup, Amy behind the register, Benji is on cleanup when he and Jesse get in." It was Saturday, so of course Beca was the main barista. She was easily the best behind the machine, she was quick and knew her coffee as well as she knew herself. Stacie was her backup, which meant that if it got busy, she could get her to jump in and help, but since Beca had started at Bellas three years ago, she'd needed her backup exactly twice. And one of those times she'd actually had appendicitis and ended up being carted off in an ambulance.

Stacie had fired up the beast, Bella's gleaming espresso machine. Beca made two extra strong cappuccinos, handing one to Stacie. This was their morning ritual. The two of them would drink their coffee, then open the store. Amy would be in soon after, the boisterous Australian always a favorite behind the register. Sure enough, the outspoken blonde was waiting for Stacie to officially open the cafe.

"Hey," she said. She was toting a big bag.

"What's that?" Stacie asked as the blonde followed her out the back.

"Just my stuff. Stayed at Bumpers again last night," she said. "What about you, how was your Friday?"

"It was eventful," Stacie said. "Donald is definitely upping his game, I think I might keep him around."

"So Beca is the only one who isn't getting any," Amy said, clapping the tiny brunette on the shoulder. "Well we might have to see if we can't change that."

"Leave it alone, Amy," Beca said. "And don't even think about giving out my number to some random customer like you did a few weeks ago. She was whiny and clingy and it was not cool."

"Not into needy girls?" Amy asked.

"Not even a little," Beca said. "I like independent, confident girls. Girls who don't back down, have some passion, who aren't afraid of disagreeing with me. Someone who isn't going to give a shit that I have to spend weekends and nights playing clubs and getting sent drinks by other girls, even though I'm not interested in any of the bimbos I've met at said clubs."

"No, keep going," Amy said. "I'd like to hear about what would land the great Beca Mitchell."

"They have to love music, no question. No cat lovers. Can't handle cats. Dogs are cool though. Someone who likes to stay in and relax as much as they like to go out, someone who doesn't get wasted every time they go out." Amy smiled as she went around to the front of the counter and began filling in the specials board.

"Okay," she said with a smirk. "I promise I will not give your number to a single customer today."

"Thank you," Beca said. Amy finished what she was writing and got back behind the till as their first customers arrived. They settled into their groove quickly, Amy making chatter while Beca focused on the pouring shots. She didn't notice the curious looks coming from some of the customers. Stacie did, though, and she asked Amy what it was about.

"I may have altered the specials board a little," Amy muttered. Stacie made her way through the tables picking up the empty cups and wiping down tables. Her eye caught the board as she came back and she had to suppress a giggle.

"She's gonna kill you," Stacie whispered.

"I said I wouldn't give her number out," Amy whisperer back. "I'm not."

"What are you two whispering about?" Beca asked.

"Stace was just saying that Donald likes to-"

"Forget I asked," Beca said, cutting her off. They hit the rush and as Beca took ten seconds to wipe her forehead, a dark haired girl with a ring in her septum approached the counter and slid a napkin toward her and sauntered away. Beca assumed it was trash, but noticed that it was marked with handwriting. Curious, she unfolded it to see the name Stella scrawled above a phone number and a message saying "call me".

"What?" Beca said. She looked up, but the girl was gone.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked innocently.

"That chick with the ring through her nose just gave me her number," Beca said disbelievingly.

"Oh?" Stacie said. "She's cute."

"Who's cute?" asked a male voice. It was Jesse and Benji, the former being the one asking the question. Benji tied his apron on and headed straight out to begin tidying up.

"The girl who just gave Beca her number," Amy said. Benji was on his way back with a tray full of mugs and plates, his eyes widening as he saw the sign, but Amy stared him into staying quiet. Stacie filled Jesse in and swore him to silence, even though he wasn't happy about it. Everyone knew he had harbored feelings for Beca for a long time, and he didn't take news of her being gay very well.

It was less than fifteen minutes later that another girl returned to the counter and left her empty takeout cup on it where Beca could see, a name and number scrawled on it. Beca picked it up and furrowed her brow.

"What the fuck?" Beca said. She tossed the cup into the bin, where the napkin was also sitting. Her confusion only grew when three more girls over the next two hours left their number for her in similar fashion.

"Stacie, what the fuck is going on today?" Beca said. "I've had five girls give me their phone numbers."

"You do look fine today," Stacie said sassily. "Last night's eyeliner is definitely working for you." The door opened and a couple of girls walked in, Beca's eyes immediately glued to them.

"Oh look," Amy said. "It's your favorite customers." She wasn't exactly wrong. They were regulars. Every Saturday and Sunday sometime between eleven and twelve, without fail. There was a redhead named Chloe who drank caramel lattes with extra caramel, and a blonde named Aubrey who drank double strength lattes in the biggest size they carried. Both were stunning, and Beca quite enjoyed seeing them, even for such a brief time, during her shifts. She began making their coffees before they even got to the register.

She had Chloe's done first, the redhead accepting it with a twinkle in her eye. Beca shook it off and concentrated on Aubrey's coffee. She knew exactly how the blonde liked her coffee to milk ratio. She slid it across the counter and smiled, the two girls were some of the very few recipients of interaction with Beca.

"Play anywhere decent last night?" Chloe asked.

"Club Neon," Beca said. "Tonight I'll be at IQ if you're going to be out and about."

"Yeah maybe," the redhead said. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Aubrey, I'll have your second ready when you want to go," Beca said. She knew that in about an hour and a half, Aubrey would want another for the road.

"Thanks Beca," the blonde said. The two girls headed for their booth in the corner and Stacie slid up next to her.

"So which one is it?" Stacie asked.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked, eyes flicking to the screen for the next order.

"Which one is the one you're interested in? Red has great eyes," she said.

"The blonde," Beca admitted. "Aubrey."

"She's hot," Stacie agreed. Beca just nodded. Her eyes went to the booth in the corner. Chloe was pointing at something and Aubrey was shaking her head. Beca turned her attention back to the coffee.

When it came close to the hour and half being up, Beca was balling up yet another phone number and tossing it in the trash. She put the shots for Aubrey's second cup of coffee on, and saw Aubrey and Chloe get up in the corner. Aubrey looked hesitant about something, but Chloe was encouraging her. She hung back as Aubrey approached the counter and paid for her second coffee. Moving around the corner to wait for Beca to finish, she cleared her throat, Beca's eyes snapping up. Aubrey looked incredibly nervous.

"Something wrong with your coffee?" she asked.

"No," Aubrey said slowly, "I just wanted to give you this." She slid a business card across to her with a cell number written in pen above the business number.

"What is this?" Beca said, jaw dropping.

"This is my phone number," Aubrey said. "I have to say, I didn't peg you for the blatant advertising kind." Beca looked at her absolutely dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" she said, sliding the coffee over to her.

"The sign," Aubrey said, pointing to the chalkboard where the daily specials were written. A look of worry spread over Beca's face. She dropped the business card on the bench-top and came around the other side of the counter. Her eyes widened when she saw what Amy had written on the chalkboard.

_Today's barista is: Beca._

_Beca is single! She's twenty four and works as a part time DJ and musician as well as making your coffee. She likes self confident, independent girls who can handle their alcohol and don't mind staying in. Sorry ladies, cats are a no-go zone, but she's happy to pet your pooch if you have one. Must be a music lover and not turned off by tattoos - our girl has more than one. She won't stay single for long, so slide her your digits and take a chance._

"Fucking Amy," she muttered. "Oh my god, has this been up all day?"

"Fraid so," Benji said. "Amy said she'd force feed me a jar of vegemite if I told."

"You didn't know about this?" Aubrey asked.

"No," Beca said vehemently, blushing a deep red. "How fucking embarrassing. And now it all makes sense."

"What does?"

"Like eight other girls have given me their numbers today," Beca said. "I had no clue what was going on."

"Oh," Aubrey said.

"I threw them all out," she clarified.

"I didn't realize," Aubrey said. "I never would have otherwise. I mean-"

"No," Beca said. "I'm glad you did. I, uh, won't be throwing yours out. If you're still interested."

"Seriously?" Aubrey said.

"Yeah," Beca said, sticking her hands in her apron pocket. "I mean, it might be a while before I'm free, because clearly I'm going to have to murder Amy and I assume there'll be legal issues with that."

"Then you should definitely call me," Aubrey said. Beca cocked her eyebrow. "Just take a look at the business card." Then she took Chloe by the elbow and they left. Beca grinned and went back around and picked it up.

_Diaz & Grant Law Offices_

_Aubrey Posen, Senior Partner_

She slid it into her back pocket and looked around for the blonde, who had disappeared to the tiny staff room. "Amy! Get your ass out here!"


End file.
